


Rainboots

by MyMentalFiction



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Bandslash, M/M, Smut, Synacky - Freeform, avenged sevenfold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMentalFiction/pseuds/MyMentalFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After many days in the rain there's always good to be let inside where there's a warmer place to be.<br/>Brian lives on his own in a great apartment where he really feel like staying. There's only one problem, the <br/>rent is too high and he has no room mate. Suddenly one night, there's someone who tries to break in, and <br/>Brian is certainly not having that. So he sneaks up behind the person to surprise them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainboots

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot.   
> This is a work of fiction, it never happened.   
> Enjoy.   
> -Iz

Zacky’s POV

 

*Flashback*

 

This time a window crashed into pieces. I couldn’t just sit there either. Fighting with my parents wasn’t actually the number one priority these days. 

So Instead I chose to run off. I don’t go too far, just far enough to clear my head when all misery in the world is rumbling down over my head.   
The rain was falling in big bucket droplets, as if the deluge was coming for real this time.

I didn’t wear much, just my t-shirt and shorts.. my shoes wasn’t actually rain boots..

I ran until I was out of breath, then I found a bench to sit down and bury my head in my hands. My head was in some kind of hazy mood, some kind of wicked numbness crept up my spine and into my brain cells.

The air was damp, humid even. Small sounds of splashing water was erupting the air, and suddenly right before me stood a boy.   
His hair was wet, his shirt stuck to his body like a second skin, pants was just the same. Soaked.  
His radiation and confidence knocked the breath out of me, his shining brown eyes was looking straight through all my misery.

If he were the sun, then a rainbow would form right now between us. He wore big yellow rubber boots; they shone because of all the water they had been going through. 

Even though all this fascinated me, all I could say when he first walked up to me was this: “Don’t you get soaked to the bone walking around like that?”

“I love the rain.” He smiled, a pearly white grin formed all over his sculpted face. He was so beautiful. Dark brown hair hung wet around his face, like a curtain of sorts.

Nevertheless, his tanned skin looked so inviting, droplets forming all over the surface already.

“What’s so special about rain?” I let slip, still not in a good mood, what did you expect?

“It’s refreshing, it’s wet and it’s cleansing. I love to just feel the weather against my body, like I’m standing face to face with the world and it’s fighting against me, but I still stand strong.” He said, getting a dreamy look.

“That was deep, man.” I sniffed out in the air, as if I was trying to smell what he meant, why the rain was so special. “It taste weird too.” He laughed, catching another raindrop on his tongue.

“What’s your name?” He suddenly asked, tilting his head to one side, smirking. “Zacky. And yours?” I blushed suddenly.

“Brian.” He answered confidently. “Nice to meet you.” He reached out for my hand, and I took his, shook it firmly.  
I didn’t want to let go. His hand felt so right in mine, like a piece of a puzzle that just fits with the rest.

 

*End of flashback*

 

Present time.

 

Third person’s POV

 

“Brian! Where the fuck are you now?!” His growl was deep in his throat. Threatening. Brian was sleeping on the coach, trying to get some energy after all his hard work earlier that day. “Brian, you motherfucker, I said I wanted dinner when I came home!” Flinching, Brian’s heavy eyelids opened slowly. The color was dull; as if someone was originally painting a beautiful artwork, and forgot to make sure that it wouldn’t fade.

“Brian!” Angry hazel eyes were looking down at Brian. Arms were crossed over his chest.

“Sorry, I was dreaming…” Brian answers, rubbing his eyes, trying to understand what’s going on. His mind doesn’t really want to.

“Son of a bitch! You are so fucking ignorant! I work all day and I expect you to have dinner ready when I come home!” The blonde cried out, his nostrils getting wider, reminding Brian of a pig

 

. “I’ve been out working too, baby, I’m sorry. I just had to take a nap.” He tried to smile, but it only turned into a grimace as he knew what would come next.

“Fuck you!” The anger in the buff, blonde’s eyes had reached a black level. Brian’s eyes on the other hand was filled with a sudden fear as the blonde launched out at him, hitting his perfectly shaped cheekbone with an ugly smack.

He whelped in pain, feeling another bruise begin to form in his face..

“Don’t you ever do that to me again.” The blonde growled, clenching his fist to go for another hit..

“Please, stop Morgan! Please..” Brian begged, but the sound drowned in another harsh smack, making him stumble around, hitting the coffee table…

 

“You can just lay there, bitch.” He growled. Brian’s head was blury and painful, the shadow of his boyfriend standing over him made him almost begin to cry. He bit his lip, trying to avoid looking weaker than he originally was.

 

xoxoxoxox

 

Brian rememberd when he had felt loved. He just thought that he would find that feeling again, in Morgan. He packed out the last piece of his belongings as he looked around in his new apartment. 

No one should say that he couldn’t manage on his own. The rent was high though.. it would be easier to have a roommate. But who’d want to live with him?

 

His appartment was quite cool though, he had worked hard to get it as Brian-ish as possible. He had a huge leather coach with chaise lounge, a big glass table with a shelf underneath, entertainment center with tv and stereo, and lots of cd’s, expensive vinyls and such stored in two bookshelfs at either side of the coach.

 

On the walls hang beautiful guitars, one more special to him than the other. It was red and blue with withe stars. A southern state guitar. His most priced possession to be honest.

 

Once, Morgan had alomst sold it to a buyer on E-bay, and Brian had frantically pulled a stop to the deal before it got too far, luckily. That’s when they had their first real fight, were Morgan had shown his true colors.. the thought was enough to make Brian shiver.

 

Back to the room mate issue… He still had a empty guestroom for spare. So when Brian closed his eyes that evening, he had decided to find himself some company.

This would be the most appropriate time to come with the old saying: Be careful what you wish for.

 

You see, 03:20 am, a crashing sound in the category smashing a window, could be heard clearly through the apartment building. Brian froze up in bed. 

This couldn't be possible. A thief?! In the third floor? Breaking his window?! Then he felt an amusing amount of rage come over him. Who the hell thought they could just break into his home like that and get away with it?! Not Brian.

 

He silently made his way into the kitchen, luring himself down behind his kitchen bar, and pulled out one of his frying pans. The damn theif was in for it. Frowning in concentration he took in the sight before him.

 

It was indeed a man, a smaller, slightly chubby man, with black slick hair and strong chest. He’s face was hidden behind a skull covered bandanna, the only thing viable was his eyes. They were piercing green, with a hint of huge amount of mischief.

They looked so unbelivably familiar…

 

Shaking his head, Brian slowly straightened himself up, moving forward so he could sneak up from behind, scaring the bastard.

 

“AHHH!” With an animalistic growl, Brian lounched himself at the criminal, smashing his fist into his back, throwing away the fry pan, because the adrenalin kicked in. 

He saw that he had surprised the man, cause he was utterly confused of what’s gotten in to him!

“You giant son of a bitch! Who the hell do you think you are, that dares to rob me?!” He growled, tackled him to the floor, sitting on top of him with his fist in the collar and the other raised high as a treat.

“Now fucker, tell me who the fuck you are!” Brian’s angry voice seemed to make the criminal roll his eyes somehow, like he didn’t actually care that he was tackled down.

Brian removed the bandana with force, then reach up to turn on the lamp that was right beside them, lighting up the room dramatically.

 

Both men gasphed as they saw each others face, all the memories from their teenage years, was thrown back at them as they gazed into each other’s eyes.

 

“You. What the hell are you doing here?!”

“B-Brian?”

“Zacky?”

“Oh fuck.” They said in union, still completely shocked to see their high school sweet heart infront of their eyes.

 

“I’m sorry Brian, I didn’t know you was the one living here…” Zacky blushed, now completey embarrased of his own actions.

“Zacky, what the hell are you doing? Breaking into some guys home to steal their stuff?! I never thought you would do anything like that.” Brian sighed, not quite believing it.

“Times change, yeah? I had no choice.”

“Have you done this before, hmm? Answer me!” Brian’s anger was suddenly back, shaking the collar of Zacky’s tank top once again.

“Uh, no.. this is the first time. Look, I had no choice right? I really needed money, and I could’t get a job anywhere!” He sighed, looking up at Brian again, seeing only confusion and a little sorrow this time, inside those brown coffee colored eyes.

“Do you have a place to stay?” Brian asked softly, helping Zacky up. “Uh… yeah. sort of…”

He answered awkwardly, making a small grimace. “You can stay here. I need a room mate.” Brian decided on that immediately.   
If you ask him why, he would just shrug it off, telling you it was the whole situation making him thinking of that opurtinity.

 

“R-really?”

“Really. You move in tomorrow. Now, are you hungry?” He smacked his lips tiredly, walking towards the kitchen, avoiding eyecontact now.

“Yes.. Brian?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you.”

 

xoxoxox

 

It’s been a week since Zacky moved in with Brian, and both of them enjoyed their company a lot to say the last. Brian helped Zacky to get a job so he could help paying the rent, and Zacky was overjoyed by that fact. 

The immediate attraction that they shared the first time they met all those years ago was on its way back in full blossom, but neither of them were brave enough to take the first step.

“Zee, wanna order pizza or something tonight?” Brian smiled from where he was sitting on the couch strumming is southern state guitar in a calm, relaxing tune. 

“Yeah, that sounds good. I’ll call.” Zacky answered. Right now he was sitting infront of his computer, paying their bills and stuff. He quickly search for a decent pizza take away place, and called the number.

“Two Grand Italian with extra pepperoni and mozerella cheese sent to Cross Kingsly’s way nr. 20, please.” He spoke softly, awaiting answer from the man on the other side of the line. 

“Your order will be taken care of immediatley sir. The pizza will be brought over in about 20 minutes.”

“Okay thank you.” Zacky yawned, stretching before he ended the call, looking over his shoulder to sneak a peek at Brian who sat and played guitar with closed eyes. 

“You play beautiful, Bri.” Zacky complimented, closing his eyes just to listen closer to the song. “Thanks,” Brian answered absent mindly, completely lost in his music.

There was a clear knock on the door and a ring on the doorbell a little after.

“I’ll get it.” Brian smiled at Zacky, got up from his spot and approached the door shortly after.

He didn’t peek through the fish eye to see who it was.. he would regret that instantly. A strong callused hand took a firm grip around the door, forcing it to be slammed wide open revealing none other than Morgan, Brian’s violent ex.

“So I managed to find you at last, Brian, didn’t I?” He growled, threw the pizza he had stolen from the pizza deliver boy and threw it right across the room, hitting the chair where Zacky sat earlier with a faint clash. 

“M-Morgan!” That was all the pale lips of Brian could muster up, he was totally shocked to see the man he had feared so much, suddenly stand there right infront of him, very free from jail. 

 

“Brian! What’s going on in here!” Zacky hurridly came to the front door spotting Morgan’s fist clenching Brian’s shirt!

Morgan grinned evilly as he banged Brian’s head to the wall so he saw stars.

“Oh no, you son of a btich!” Zacky growled, quickly reaching for the baseball bat that was leant against the big dresser that they had all their winter clothes in, and lauched after Morgan who snarled and backed away just in time.

 

“YOU CRAZY LITTLE SHIT, I’M GONNA BREAK YOUR NECK!”

“Zacky! Morgan is crazy enough to do it, watch out!” Brian shrieked, his mind buzzing like crazy.

“Oh, he’s right I’m crazy, crazy enough to give both of you what you deserve!” Morgan thundered, smacking his fist towards Zacky, but Zacky was too fast.

He swinged his baseball bat with all the force he got, then luckily he managed to hit him straight in the nose, knocking him over with an discusting crack. He was done.

“Brian! Are you allright?!” Zacky hunched down on his knees to exterminate Brian’s condition.

“I’m fine. I got a little headache but, it could have been worse. You were so brave, Zee.” Brian smiled warmly at Zacky, who blushed a light pink color. 

“Aww.” Brian giggled when he saw the blush. “It suits you.”

“Oh shut up.” Zacky couldn’t help but smile despite himself. “Shut me up then.” Brian challenged, his eyes sparkling with adoration. “Okay.” In a shift moment Zacky had brought their lips togheter for a chaste kiss,

Brian’s mouth feeling warm and inviting against his own snakebitten lips. They broke apart for a short moment, but when they saw the stars in each others eyes, they couldn’t help themselves but give in for another kiss.

“We should call the poilce.” Zacky whispered when they were into their second make out season. “I know.” Brian grunted. “Promise me another kiss right after will ya?”

“You’re gonna get them all.” Zacky smiled, carressing Brian’s cheek softly.

The police arrived 5 minutes later, taking care of Morgan for all future. When they heard that he had escaped from prison they promised that he would get his sentence extended for another 15 years. 

Brian could finally relax again. He would never see his ex-boyfriend ever again.

 

xoxox

 

A little while after, Brian and Zacky had curled up in their sofa, kissing and cuddling with each other.  
“Thanks so much for being my hero.” Brian whispered, kissing them snakebitten lips for the millionth time that night.  
“Call it a payback, yeah? You saved me when we were teens.” Zacky sighed, resting his head in the crook of Brian’s neck.   
“I think I never stopped loving you, Brian.” Zacky blushes, not daring to look at Brian right now, his heart rate beating in an incredible speed.  
“I’ve never stopped loving you either.” Brian smiles, kissing the top of Zacky’s hair with a blush of his own.  
This creates a goofy smile on Zacky’s face, and he suddenly gets a very naughty idea.

 

“Hi Brian, what would you do if I kissed you here…” Zacky leans over and kisses Brian’s neck carefully, then again a little more real  
. “I would ask you to do that again.” Gasping Brian feel Zacky taking his time leaving kisses all over his neck. Soon, hands are starting to wander, rubbing pleasantly over Brian’s forming arousal.

“Oh.. Zacky..”

“Yeah? What’s the matter, baby?”

 

“I wanna take you to the bedroom.” Brian whispers, kissing Zacky’s lips now that he left Brian’s neck to talk to him.

“Fuck yes. take me there..” Zacky moans, a sexy glint is sparkling in those warm green tinted eyes, making Brian all mushy in his knees.   
He still manages to lift Zacky up and throw him over his shoulder and hurridly throw him onto the big queensize bed that’s been saved for such moments. 

“Undress me.” Zacky mumbles, kissing Brian hotly before he starts to rub his pants and socks off.   
“My pleasure.” Brian whispers huskily in return, removing Zacky’s shirt quickly before diving down to suck on his nipples for a little while. 

“Oh Brian!” Zacky moans, spreading his legs slightly in response, but Brian firmly places himself right over Zacky’s aching cock instead.  
“I wanna feel what you feels like again.” Brian states softly, kissing Zacky’s jawline and lips lovingly, feeling the smaller man nod once, before he begins to massage Brian’s ass.

“Lube.” Zacky murrmurs, fishing after the tube in one of the bedside table drawers, finding a strawberry scented tube and starts applying it to his now boxer free cock.

“Oh damn, you are so big.. I can’t wait to have you buried deep inside me..” Brian moanes, making Zacky grunt, breathing heavily now.

 

Brian’s soft guitar hands are stroking Zacky’s dick in a good pace, getting him hard and slippery for himself  
. “Damn it, Brian, do it already pleaseee!” Smirkingly, Brian lower himself down at Zacky’s throbbing member, crying out in pain mixed with pleasure, receiving a tingling smack on his rear. 

“Fuck, Zack!” Brian trembles, his loins stirr as Zacky suddenly starts moving, thrusting his hips up and down in a drawn out pace, making Brian go crazy!

“Oh god damn it, Baby, faster!” He gritts his teeh when Zacky grunts in return, completely lost in Brian and the pleasure.   
“Holy fuck!”

They go at if for about 20 minutes, the speed increases several times, both panting hard as they reach a point where they can’t hold it anymore. 

“Oh god, baby, I’m so fucking close.” Brian growls lowly in his throat when Zacky hits his sweetspot one more time, sending starts of pleasure up his spine and down again.

“M-me too, hold on oh god!! Fuckin let go now!” Zacky screams as he cums hard in Brian’s tight butt, making Brian shout out as he cum as well, dancing his hips against Zackys in a hard pace. 

“Fuck, fuck, that was amazing.” Brian collapse onto Zacky as they come down from their orgasms, sights locking as they kiss one more time. 

 

“I love you, you did amazing.” Brian compliments, making Zacky blush as he holds Brian tighter to his body. “You too, baby boy, you too.”

“I can’t wait to wake up to you tomorrow.” Brian sighs, love showing in his pleased, but tired chocolate colored eyes. “I feel the same way, baby. But now we need to sleep.”  
“We surely do, good night my Zacky.” Brian smiles, but he doesn’t get a reply, for Zacky has already fallen asleep in his lovers arms.

 

He reached out for my hand, and I took his, shook it firmly. I didn’t want to let go. His hand felt so right in mine, like a piece of a puzzle that just fits with the rest.


End file.
